Puck's Way To Make Kurt His
by yoshi456
Summary: Puck expresses his feelings to Kurt through a song in front of the club. How will Kurt react? How will the rest react?


Puck was in love with Kurt but he doesn't know how to tell him. Every time he goes to the choir room, while Mr. Shue is giving a lecture on Nationals or something, he was always looking at Kurt,who was distracted either chatting with Mercedes or paying attention to Mr. Shue talking.

"Okay, guys, next assignment is expressing its feelings to a person" Mr. Shue said. Everyone in the club was confused.

"What do you mean, Mr. Shue?" Finn asked

"Good Question, Finn. Well, Let me explain. Okay, you guys are going to choose a person to whom to sing something that you feel about that can't help each other but the day of the assignment, before singing the song, you have to tell the person you are going to sing" Mr. Shue said looking at everyone.

"Now I get it" Rachel said

"Okay , this meeting is over. See you guys next time" Mr Shue said getting ready to leave.

When Mr. Shue was about to leave, Puck stopped him to talk to him. "Um, Mr. Shue?" he asked

"Yes, Puck" Mr. Shue replied looking at him curious.

"I need your help on the assignment" Puck said scratching his back neck with his hand.

"Why?" Mr. Shue asked

"Because, the person that I want to sing is to Kurt" Puck answered

"You like him?" Mr. Shue asked. Puck nodded.

"Yes, sir" Puck answered.

"Well, let me see the songs that can be recommendable for that type of feelings" Mr. Shue said. Puck smiled.

"Thanks, Shue" Puck said leaving the choir room

Then, in the night, Puck received an email from Mr. Shue with recommendations for him to sing. Between that list was _Love You Like a Love Song _and _Always on my mind_ but he chooses _Love You Like a Love Song_ by Selena Gomez & The Scene. The weekend got fast and he was ready to sing his feelings to Kurt in front of the group. The day of performance, everyone was ready, including Puck.

"Okay, guys, who goes first?" Mr. Shue asked getting ready to hear everyone sing.

"I would go first" Puck said raising his hand and smiling wacky to Kurt. He was confused.

"Okay. Come up and tell us the lucky person" Mr. Shue said while Puck was standing up getting ready.

"I'm dedicating this song to Kurt" Puck said looking at Kurt. He got more confused and looked at Mercedes with an confused face.

It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one

So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em

You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible

A center full of miracle, lyrical.

You saved my life again and I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_a_love_ ]

Cursing me, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony.

There's no way to describe what you do to me.

You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)

And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

When Puck finished, everyone was shocked including Kurt itself. Puck went in front of Kurt and pulled him carefully to face him.

"Kurt, I know that you might be thinking that this might be a joke, but it isn't. I also know that we haven't spent good times together but I really love you and I meant it. If you don't love me back, I understand the , Kurt, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Puck confessed and asked looking at Kurt all the time. Kurt was speechless.

"Wow, Puck, that was interesting?" Kurt said

"So, that's a yes or no?" Puck asked.

"Wait until you hear my song, okay?" Kurt recommended Puck. He nodded

"Okay" Puck said sitting down in Kurt's chair

"I'm singing this to Noah, who just confessed his feeling to me" Kurt said smiling looking at Puck, who was worried. Kurt began singing looking at Puck all the time.

He is a hustler

He's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs

He's unreliable.

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me

I should stay away. I know you said

He's just a dog astray.

He is a rebel with a tainted heart

And even I know this a'int smart

But mama i'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love Isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry I will be alright

All reasons inside I just cant deny

Love the guy

And he's got my name

Tatooed on his heart

His lucky charm, So I guess its okay

He's with me And I hear people talk

Trying to make remarks

Keep us apart

But I don't even hear I don't care 'Cause mama i'm in love with a criminal And this type of love Isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry I will be alright

All reasons inside

I just cant deny

Love the guy

When Kurt ended, everyone applauded except Puck, who stands up and goes over Kurt and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist smiling. Kurt puts a hand in Puck's toned chest and the other one in Puck's jawline smiling.

"So, you got the message of the song?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded

"Yes, babe, I did" Puck said leaning over and kissing Kurt passionately in the lips. They separated and looked at everyone applauding except Santana, who was pissed off.

"That was my song for him, fag" Santana said standing up. Puck glared Santana while holding Kurt, who was little bit getting sad for the insult, in his arms.

"Shut up, Slut Lopez. Don't you dare to call my boyfriend the f word ever again" Puck told Santana. She was still pissed off.

"What does he has that I don't" She asked desperately.

"First, he doesn't use other people like you do. Second, he helps and cares about others, even they bother him, like I used to. Third, he doesn't have a slut record like you do" Puck confessed looking at Santana mad with Kurt still in his arms.

"Fine" Santana said "I give up. Come on Brittany" she told Brittany, who was smiling all the time.

"But San, I don't wanna go. I wanna see the dolphins kissing again" Brittany said smiling "I think that you should apologize to Kurt for the insult" she said.

"Yeah Santana" Quinn said holding Rachel tight in her lap happily.

"Fine. Sorry Kurt Santana said walking to the couple."I know that I haven't been myself lately, but I didn't meant to hurt you" she said in front of the couple but looking down.

Kurt motioned Puck to let go of him and hugged Santana "Join the club, sister. I can't even remember the last time I was pissed at someone" he told Santana.

"Thanks, Kurt, Puck is right. You're always helping others even if they hurt you" She said smiling at Kurt.

They let go and Santana went in front of Puck and pointed an finger to him. "Hurt him, Puckerman, and I will cut your balls and fried them and give them to my cat" she warned Puck.

"Never ever planning on that" He said wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Okay, I think we are done for today" Mr. Shue said preparing his stuff and papers to leave.

"So, babe" Puck said facing Kurt, who was getting ready to leave also "Do you want to come with me to my locker?" he asked with a wink. Kurt smiled.

"Fine, Noah" Kurt said leaving with Puck, who took his shirt off showing his abs to Kurt, who was smiling.

"Nice nipple ring by the way" Kurt teased playing with it. Puck smiled.

"You like the view?" Puck teased back wrapping his arms around Kurt. When Kurt touched Puck's nipple ring, Puck got turned on by the touch. Kurt noticed it.

"Is Puckzilla exited?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded

"Trust me babe, he's waiting to meet and play with you" Puck said looking at Kurt seductively.

"Well, he'll have to wait" Kurt said facing Puck and giving him a peek kiss.

"Kurt, I meant all the things I told Santana about you. I know that I always treated you like shit but from now on, I will worship you like a princess. I also really meant it when I said that I love you like a love song" Puck said looking at Kurt.

"So, if you love me that much, why don't you show me that love with your-" Kurt was cut by Puck's lips on his. They spend most of the afternoon making out in the locker room but it was time to leave.

When Puck got to his house, he posted on hi status, _**Making Out with my boyfriend,Kurt, is the best thing ever!**_

Everyone in the school saw the status and were shocked, including Karofsky, who the next day tried to punch Kurt in the face but Puck caught him and knocked him down making him promise to never mess with his property.


End file.
